Untitled
by Tormented89
Summary: This is a story about Jasper/Jake and their trials and tribulations that they come across in life back in the 1800s...So far only one part is done, let me know if I should add more


Kingsley estate winter of 1814

Feet were skittering across the floors yells could be heard echoing through out the hallways yet I paid little attention to that. Instead my mind was on the female in my bedroom sent to me by my over bearing big brother Emmett. He thought because I hardly enjoyed the touch of a woman he could send me one that would knock the socks off a normal man. Yes she had that elegant beauty about her with huge breasts and a low cut dress, the temptation was there but when my eyes met with hers I could see she wasn't appealed to me. All that was wanted from me was the sex so she could leave yet nothing was happening I was just laying there on the king sized bed staring up at the red velvet drapes wondering how I could tell her to leave.

"What's the matter sir? Do I not appeal to you?" Her voice was like silk caressing my entire body, or was that an actual finger? Lifting my head slightly I looked down to see that her finger was trailing over my crotch and yet nothing was happening. All she was managing to do was piss me off to the point of roughly pushing her hand away from me and got off the bed.

"Leave madam and don't you dare speak a word of this to anyone." My voice was soft with a hint of a southern drawl which attracted many people just none that got any sort of reaction from myself. It left me frustrated beyond belief especially when out at balls where a man my age should have already gotten himself a woman.

With a slight huff she was out of my room and once more I was alone. For how long I couldn't be sure I just knew that nothing in me seemed to be working right not even a knock out like the woman whom had just left could turn me on. Gritting my teeth I rang for the bath to be brought to my room then sat and started to remove my clothing too impatient to wait for the boy to come up and help.

Before I knew it there was a knock at the door and then my brother's frame was pushing in and shutting the door behind me. At first he just stared at me which of course caused me to squirm around on the bed then the next thing I knew he was in front of me pulling me up into his arms.

"Jasper I send you the most beautiful woman and you tossed her out like she meant nothing to you? What is the matter? Are you secretly in love with someone else?" His voice was full of concern and some anger but not enough to actually cause him to do anything rash.

How was I suppose to tell my brother in law that I was attracted to men? That even though I shouldn't be my body yearned for the strong rough hands instead of silky smooth ones? Trying to wrap my mind around something I just stared at his chest taking a few deep breaths before looking up at him. "Nothing is the matter with me Emmett, I just couldn't seem to perform under pressure. It does happen at times you of all people should know since my sister of course talks to me about all that you two do." With a roll of my eyes I pulled out of his grip and stepped away from him.

"Hell of course I know how that is but that was the 5th woman in less then a month that has shown the slightest of interest in you and you tossed her out." Emmett never liked knowing a woman left their estate without getting some sort of pleasure he just thought it was a sin of sorts. Still staring at me with those brown eyes of his trying to figure out what thoughts were going through my head.

Just as I was about to speak my chamber maid Peter walked in and looked at us before turning away. "Sir your bath is ready, just let me know when you want me to come back to help you undress." With that he was about to leave but I wasn't about to let him do it, in fact a bath is what I needed and Emmett could wait until later.

"Peter, Emmett was just leaving please come over and help me finish undressing." Turning my blue hues back onto my brother I smirked and it caused Emmett to groan before nodding.

"Alright later it is Jazz, just remember I am not finished with you yet." Turning on his heel he walked out and I let out a sigh of relief while Peter came over and started to strip me down. I wouldn't normally allow it but yet there I was in a daze while his hands slipped piece after piece off my body until I was naked then he lead me into the bathroom like a child and I willingly slipped into the water letting out a content sigh.

The young chamber maid stood back and waited to be told what to do next but while he was doing that he looked over my body as discreetly as possible. It seemed that he found me attractive for when I looked over at him to ask him to leave me in peace I saw the hint of his arousal. At first I was shocked but then that shock turned into a need that I couldn't ignore, my erection was more then noticeable sticking up through the water.

"Peter, undress and join me in the tub please." My voice was nothing more then a husky whisper, my gaze never once leaving the younger mans body as his trembling fingers quickly worked the snaps of his outfit. As the shirt came undone my eyes fixed onto his smooth chest taking in every single detail. His nipples were becoming hard which meant he was more turned on then I had first expected. Then my gaze dropped caressing his stomach before spotting the golden hairs that lead down the waistband of his pants. Everything about him was amazingly sexy and when those pants dropped I knew I was a goner. Finally he was naked and the examination of his body was done for the time being.

Steam rising from the warm water I waited for him to get the courage to come into the bath, this was the first time I have ever asked him to do it and was surprised he had so willingly. As I took in his nearly perfect body I watched him walk over with his cock at full erection and sink into the tub letting out a soft groan. It seemed as though we both had the same thing in mind because when I went to grab his hand and rest it on my cock he had already beat me to it and was stroking slowly. "Mmmm, yeah Peter just like that."

Breathing becoming harder by the second I grunted and thrust my hips up into his hand making him go all the way to the base of my shaft. Once he got a rhythm going I sat up some and reached out to start stroking him as well causing him to stare at me wide eyed with those chocolate brown eyes of his.

The young man wasn't bashful any longer he was stroking my cock hard and fast as I scrambled to keep up on his, moans would escape yet I tried to contain them by kissing him. I didn't want anyone to figure out what was happening that was the one thing I dreaded the most, having others know about my fascination with the same gender. Oblivious to my thoughts Peter took my hands and had me hold onto the sides of the tub before looking up at me with his now lust darkened eyes and wrapped his lips around the tip of my shaft.

I gasped in the new sensations and tried to stifle the moan by biting down on the inside of my cheek hoping I would be able to stay silent through it all. He was careful at first just barely bobbing up and down but then my hips rose up giving him more and giving it to him rather quickly. Water was sloshing over the sides of the tub moans were escaping between my lips yet I couldn't find it in me to stop. Then he did something that I hadn't been suspecting, he deep throated my cock causing the tip to slide down the back of his throat.

The longer he sucked and ran his tongue along the back of my cock the closer I got to needing to release, moving both hands to his head I thrust up into his mouth then back down a couple of times. Grunting I pulled on his hair and shoved my cock deep into his mouth and let the orgasm run through me. Legs shaking and breathing heavy I continued to rock my hips allowing my load to finish before sinking back into the tub looking at Peter. How could a boy not even old enough to really be considered a man please me so well? His petite form was now up against the other end of the tub and his gaze was still locked on my body, I knew what he wanted yet I couldn't give it to him we had already been long enough in the tub and people would start to wonder what was going on.

"Peter you may leave now, please don't speak a word of this to anyone if you do you will be sorry." Eyes averted from his face I listened to him getting out of the tub and collect his clothes. He looked at me as he dressed then left without a word and all I could do was sink back into the water and wash up thinking of all that had happened within the last few minutes. That alone was enough to get me hard but this time I just let it be and climbed from the tub. Walking into my room I got into my sleeping attire and curled up under the blankets wondering what the next day would bring.


End file.
